The UnderTown
This is the thrid episode of Ben 10: Ultra Aliens Synopsis Ben explore the town Plot After the event of the haunted hospital, Ben was walking in the town and he ends up bumping Atty-Rolan-Tox Art: Yay you survive! Ben: Atty! How did you survive and escape?! Art: Well let say that i been with you inside the air vent and i went on the opposite you went Ben: ....Well anyway glad your alright Art: Want a tour of this town? Ben: Sure And then Art show Ben what the town has Art: Ok so this is Big Chilli's Chilli store and the owner is just a pot of chilli Ben: How do a pot of chilli became alive Art: I don't know Ben and next to the store, That is his twin sister's store, The Ice Cream Stote Ben: Cool! Art: Are you hungry ben? Ben: Yes i am hungry and let go meet Big Chilli! Ben and Art enter the store and Big Chilli was shocked that he finally got customer after 5 years! Big Chilli: Hello There Atty-Rolan-Tox Art: Sup and i brought my friend Ben! Ben: Hi Big Chilli: .....How did you become friend with a hero! Art: Long story short, I found him unconscious so i bring him to the hospital and turn out he has now amnesia Big Chilli: That suck Ben: Wait i was a hero before? Big Chilli: Yeah you were and you save many peoples' life plus you beat your enemies but anyway how did you got amnesia Ben: Well ummm....The last time before being unconscious.....I was in a big explosion Big Chilli: Wow that was terrible! Art: I know right Ben: Can i have the chilli please Big Chilli: Well i run out of chilli so you can eat me Ben: Wait what! Big Chilli: Ever since this store went out of business and the company don't give me chilli pots 5 years ago Ben: What happened to the town? Big Chilli: ....This is very tragic so no....i won't explain what happened.... Ben: Oh come on Big Chilli, Tell me and i don't care if it is tragic Big Chilli: Well....Sit down and eat me, I will explain to you Ben, Art and Big Chilli sit down at a table and Chilli explain the story: Big Chilli: 5 years ago, This town used to be very popular with 2500 peoples and it used to be very active....But then something bad happened..... Ben: What went wrong? Big Chilli: The criminal lord came and they attack the town because he was mad that there was no Taco Bell in it. Ben: Seriously, All because of a stupid taco bell. Big Chilli: Yes Ben and luckily Art, Big Freezie and I survived the attack Ben: Who is Big Freezie? Big Chilli: She is my sister but unfortunately the criminal kidnapped her.....Sihn.... Ben: ....Where you last see them go? Big ChillI: Well they kidnapped big freezie an went to the now poisoned forest... Ben: Okay and let go Art Art: Yay! Ben and Art went to go near the forest which is now poisoned by the criminal lord. Art: How are we going to pass the forest Ben: Well i could used Sonake but you can't come so let find an another way Art: Like what? Ben: Let me see which aliens that is smart *Press the ultraitrix core 2 minutes later Ben: Hmmm....Ah found it Art: What is it? Ben: Im going to used this triangle alien and i know for a fact that all triangles are smart Art: .....That sound you made it up Ben: True *Press the Alien Icon *Transform into Tri-Angal Art: How do you feel? Tri-Angal: SMARTTER THAN EVER! Art: Yay! Tri-Angal: *Split himself into 2 halves* Art: Whoa! Tri-Angal #1: Whoop, Turn out i can split myself by accident Tri-Angal #2: What are we going to make today? Tri-Angal #1: Let make a machine that absorbs the poisons Tri-Angal #2: Let do this! Then the 2 tri-angals created an anti-poison machine to get rid of the poisons in the forest. Art: Yay you restore the forest! Tri-Angal #1: Yes that right.... Art: Let a go find Chilli's sister! The heroes were walking in the forest to find Chilli's sister and then art find a pot. Art: OMG guys, Look! A pot Tri-Angal #1: Oh no....THAT ICE CREAM'S DEAD BODY Tri-Angal #2: AAAAAh, She dead! Art: Let go back and tell Chilli about this Tri-Angal #1: But Art: Who cares, Let go back before the criminal lord attack us Tri-Angal #2: Why would he be sti- Get stabbed in half by the criminal lord Tri-Angal: AAAh! ???: Hello, What did you do to MY FOREST! Tri-Angal: We came for Big Freezie and you killed her Art: YOU MONSTER! It all because of the stupid taco bell ???: Well then.....Let fight Tri-Angal: But who are you? Art: Yeah and why are you still here? Crabour: My name is Crabour and TACO BELL ISN'T THE REASON WHY I ATTACK! *Cut more trees* *Tri-Angal dodge and Art barely doudge and ended up being stuck under a tree Art: Help, My foot is stuck under the tree Crabour: Let me help you Tri-Angal: Oh no you DON'T! *Run to punch Crabour *Trip by a logs *Revert back to Ben as the ultraitrix time out Ben: Ouch, Noo! Don't do it Crabour: Too late *Cut Art's legs Art: AAAAAH MY LEGS!!! IM BLEEDING! *Dies* Ben: NO, HOW DARE YOU! Crabour: Well if you didn't come in the forest with your stupid friend then you two would still been aliv Ben: All we did was going to find Big Freezie Crabour: Well too bad *Throw many muds form his four arms Crabour: Take that kid! Ben: Great im cover by muds *Press the Ultraitrix's core Ultraitrix: Please wait for 9 minutes to uses a another alien Ben: OH COME ON! WHY IT HAVE A TIME LIMI! Crabour: Hehehe, This is easy than i thought Ben: Oh yeah then try to catch me *Run away Crabour: Let the game begun And then Ben was running away form Crabour while Crabour cuts more trees by spinning, Ben was doing great at dodging trees but not for long until he ends up getting stuck under a tree Ben: Crap Crabour: HA! I told you i will catch you Ultraitrix: Recharging complete Ben: Finally *Press the core and transform into Sonake Crabour: What the, Where are you now? Sonake: *Lick Crabour's face Crabour: Ew! NOT FUNNY! Sonake: Lol look down you Crabour: Hahaha your very tiny Sonake: Or am i *Press his Ultraitrix *Transform into Ultra Sonake Crabour: What the Ultra Sonake: Taste the poisons! *Send out a poison beam form his mouth Crabour: AAArgh! *Attack Crabour's face with his claws Ultra Sonake: THIS WHAT YOU GET! Crabour: Grrrr, Leave me alone! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE Ultra Sonake: Yes it is! Everything is possible *Grab Crabour's legs with his long sticky toungue *Throw Crabour far away Crabour is now blasting away in the sky Crabour: CURSE YOU! I WILL BE BACK ONE DAY! Ultra Sonake: lol bye, See you again. *Revert back to ben Ben: Ok so where i was early before Crabour appear.....Oh right big freezie! Ben come back to the place where Big Freezie's dead body was and he decided to scan her Ultraitrix: DNA installation complete After that Ben come back to the town to explain at Big Chillie what happened Ben: Big Chilli, Im back! Big Chilli: Oh good your back, Did you find my sister? Ben: Well i have good news and bad news Big Chilli: What it is? Ben: The good news is that i send the criminal lord away but the bad news is that your sister Big Freezie was founded deaded and Art got killed by the lord Big Chilli: Wow that terrible! Glad he gone..... Ben: Oh and his name is Crabour Big Chilli: Sigh my sister was dead.....for the whole time.... Ben: Don't be sad Big Chilli, I'm sure we can restore the town back to it former glory Big Chilli: Thank you Ben, Let start the town rebuilding project Ben: And i have the perfect alien to help us *Press his Ultraitrix *Transform into Tri-Angal Big Chilli: Excellent! The episode ended with Tri-Angal and Big Chilli starting the big rebuilding project. Major Events *Ben meet Big Chilli and learn about the town's past *Ben and Big Chilli start to rebuild the town Ultraitrix Alien Debuts *Tri-Angal *Ultra Sonake Characters *Ben Tennyson *Big Chilli *Big Freezie *Atty-Rolan-Tox Villian *Crabour Aliens Used *Tri-Angal *Sonake (Ultra Sonake) Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Ultra Aliens Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar